


Gunter and Shura Fan Supports C-A, regarding kidnapping and other rogueish activities

by naxios



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers, fan supports, old dudes complain about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naxios/pseuds/naxios
Summary: Gunter and Shura discuss their history together, which if you are crazy (like me) and read all the unconnected threads of information on the FE wiki IT TURNS OUT THEY ALREADY KNOW EACH OTHER, KINDA. Anyway I think they were robbed of full support lists in the game so here's one for free.Spoilers for FE Fates but I tried to keep it subtle.
Kudos: 2





	Gunter and Shura Fan Supports C-A, regarding kidnapping and other rogueish activities

C Support

Gunter: …You. Hold still for a moment.

Shura: Yeow! Get your hands off me, old timer!

Gunter: …?!

Gunter: You? It can’t be… The kidnapper! Guards, to me! Seize this man!

Shura: Hey hey hey! Let’s get something straight – I’m here on personal request of the general of this army, not for any funny business! So all of you can kindly buzz off!

Gunter: Guard, is this true? 

Sentry: Y-yes sir! Sir Shura here has been hired on account of his fight against Kotaro, of the Mokushu clan.

Gunter: …I see. I shall inform Corrin of this scoundrel’s background. We shall see if he remains with the army for much longer. 

*Gunter leaves*

Shura: Now where have I seen that codger before…

B Support

Gunter: Shura. I must speak with you.

Shura: Oh, joy. What do you want now? Am I banished, or perhaps you’d like some blood?

Gunter: Nothing of the sort. In fact I must apologise for confronting you earlier.

Shura: Oh really? This is a surprise. 

Gunter: Indeed. Although it is true that you kidnapped Azura many years ago, it seems that her life took a turn for the better, which I am grateful for. So, in this case, I thank you.

Shura: Wow. This was preeetty unexpected. But how would you know about that? 

Gunter: You may not recall, but I was one of the knights residing in that castle at the time. As a matter of fact, one of your goons shot me when I tried to rescue her.

Shura: Ah! You were that bloodthirsty old bastard who ran at us in his nightgown! I fear if we hadn’t shot you, we’d have all ended as stains on the wall. Hell, you even killed one of my men by throwing a kitchen knife, as I remember. What kind of demon knight does that?

Gunter: I was not so old back then, and one does not rise within the ranks of Nohr without learning a few dirty tricks. Let’s just say I had an interesting career…

Shura: Well, I’d love to hear about it. But I’ve got an important errand to run. Discreetly, if you catch my drift. 

Gunter: Of course. Don’t let me detain you.

Shura: Hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on A support but it might be done quickly.
> 
> Sorry no S support (yet?), I don't really know how to write romance and it's not something I ship anyway. Feel free to write your own and if I like it I could possibly link it in the description.


End file.
